MySpace IM
by FanFicGirl22
Summary: ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

MySpace IM

By Rachel

Disclaimer – I do not own MySpace, or Naruto

Warning – Language not suitable for small children, AU, OC, and OOC.

Pairings – SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Chapter One – Did he just really 'Friend Request' me?

BBBBBRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGGG

Ah, yes school is finally out for the weekend. If you're wondering who I am, well my name is Sakura Yumi(1) Haruno. Okay, you see right there, left of the tree, right next to the fat kid with a muffin, no offence fat kid you don't need it. Anywho, yes I am the one who just tripped and fell flat on her ass. Oh yeah, I'm a klutz. That girl with the two Chinese style buns who is laughing her ass off at my expense, that's Tenten, she doesn't have a surname only I know why.

The really small petite girl, her name is Hinata Ree Hyuga, she used to have a stutter but Tenten broke her of it. She only stutters around Na—wait I shouldn't say. Ha-ha, moving on. Lastly the girl with the long ponytail, her name is Ino, to me she is Ino-pig. She calls me forehead girl.

"Forehead girl how many times have I told you. It is right foot, then left foot, not that hard," she said for the umpteenth time.

"Hardy har har, Ino-pig I know how to walk," I said grumbling some incoherent cures under my breath. The whole time Hinata and Tenten where laughing at me.

"You guys are jerks, you know that," I said. They knew they were all jerks, all of 'em.

"Yeah, yeah, tell me something I don't know," spoke Tenten.

"Okay I got to go, everyone get on MySpace tonight," spoke Hinata in mock-superiority.

We all saluted her and left with a "Yes ma'am," in different directions.

So I started to walk home, and I ran into someone, or should I say some_thing _because this person had no right to be a person.

"_Uchia,_" I seethed. Okay, you're probably lost. Sasuke Uchia, worst human being on earth. Do you want know how we met, well here is a flashback.

_Flashback_

_A four year old Sakura was running up to a boy she met in the park._

"_Hey my name is Sakura, what's yours," she spoke._

"_You're annoying," he spoke while he glared at him._

"_Oh, but I just met you," she said with confidence._

"_Hmph, fine my name is Sasuke," he said while rolling his eyes._

"_Your name is pretty," she spoke with joy in her voice and eyes._

_He glared at her "It is not pretty," and with that he flicked her forehead, shoved her down and proceeded to step on her cookies, and leave._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey Sa-ku-ra," he said my voice in the weirdest way, kind of sent tingles up my spine. Anyway, ever since then we pull pranks on each other and I all out _hate_ him.

"What do you want? Are you still mad that I stole all of your clothes, grabbed them with tongs, and ran through the halls screaming, 'UCHIA HAS HERPES, WE MUST DISINFECT,' forcing you to walk through the halls in only a towel until you got to the nurse," she spoke while stifling a giggle.

"Yea almost as funny, as when I raided your panty chores got all of your bras and strung them through the boy's locker room and a pair of your panties stuffed in each of their lockers," he spoke in a sultry tone.

"Just watch yourself Uchia," I spoke out in malice turning red from embarrassment and angry.

"Whatever," he spoke.

When I finally reached my house I got on my laptop and logged on to MySpace.

_Welcome to MySpace please log in._

_Username – Blossom36_

_Password - *************_

Let's see them try to figure that password out.

_*~CherryBlossom~*_

My picture was of me in an 50's style dress with my hair curled, I went to Ino's birthday it was themed, and we took lots, of pictures.

I looked at the inbox part of the page.

_1 new message_

_2 new comment approvals_

_3 new birthdays_

_1 new APP invite_

Great, I clicked the message, and read it.

_TO: *~CherryBlossom~*_

_FROM: xoxo_Beautilcious_xoxo_

_SUBJECT: AMI IS A BIOTCH. _

_BODY: ami is a total pig, like worse than me, that flipping whore posted a bulletin sayin that I spelt with the whole baseball team, and that she supposedly walked in on me and ryo. Ugh that bitch when I get a hold of her she is dead I tell you dead._

_Delete Message Reply to User Block User_

I read the message and rolled my eyes, it's not like she should be surprised, and anyway, I hit the reply button and kept trying.

_TO: xoxo_Beautilcious_xoxo_

_FROM: *~CherryBlossom~*_

_SUBJECT: RE: AMI IS A BIOTCH. _

_BODY: Okay Ino listen, it's not a big deal, she is a hoe and you know you shouldn't be surprised, gosh, get a grip. You know it's not true and so does the school cause let's face it no one believes her after the whole scam with her and Kyo._

_Send Message Delete Message_

I click the send button, then looked at what need to be approved in my comments.

_Comment for picture from: RamenBoy86 _

_Comment on Profile: HiNaTa_

I clicked on Naruto's comment, to see the picture he commented on had me and Hinata in our 50's dresses for Ino's party. My dress had a white blouse tucked into a pink skirt, with a black poodle, Hinata's was similar to mine except it was baby blue and her hair was up into to high pigtails, she said she looked bad but she looked hot.

_Comment for picture from: RamenBoy86 _

_Comment: Wow I remember that party, but I never saw Hinata she looks… wow um tell Hina to add me okay and you guys look good. :) _

_Approve Comment Delete Comment_

I clicked the approve button, I knew Hinata would faint once she read it. Ha-ha poor Hina. I then clicked open Hinata's comment.

_Comment on Profile: HiNaTa_

_Comment: Hey Saku, me and the girls wanted to have a get toghther on Sunday at the mall you in._

_Approve Comment Delete Comment_

I hit approve and then went to reply to it. I started to type my reply.

_Comment: Hey Hina would love to call me tomorrow._

_Post Comment Delete Comment_

I hit the post button. I got up to go to the bathroom, and after a couple of relieving minutes I was back on the computer to see who had a birthday coming up. I clicked on the button to show three people…

_3 new Birthdays -_

_Gotta-Love-ME45 – Jan. 26_

_Ten10Ten10 – Jan. 29_

_RamenBoy86 – Feb. 1_

That was uneventful. I went back to my homepage to see Ino had written a reply so I clicked the new message button to see what she had to say.

_TO: *~CherryBlossom~*_

_FROM: xoxo_Beautilcious_xoxo_

_SUBJECT: RE: AMI IS A BIOTCH. _

_BODY: you know something forehead girl…. YOUR NO HELP THIS ISN'T GOOD I WILL GET THAT NO GOOD ASSWIPE BACK, I NEED YOUR PRANK EXPERTISE THOUGH PLEASE HELP. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. _

_Delete Message Reply to User Block User_

I hit the reply button. I began to type out a long response of there was no way in sugar bunnies I would help her, but then I sighed hit backspace and began typing my response…

_TO: xoxo_Beautilcious_xoxo_

_FROM: *~CherryBlossom~*_

_SUBJECT: RE: AMI IS A BIOTCH. _

_BODY: Fine, I'll help you. We'll talk about it at the mall._

_Send Message Delete Message_

I went and deleted the APP invite… I hate those things, then I saw that I had a friend request. Wow I have 286 and there still coming ha-ha this person just help me beat Ino's number. I clicked to see who it was and I nearly threw my computer out of the window.

_(&)?Uchia?(&)_

The picture was of my worst nightmare, his picture was of him standing there in all of his 17 year old glory. He was in a pair of dark jeans, and a tight white wife beater, that showed off his muscles. He was on his cell phone, and he was looking to the left so you could see his black piercing on his upper lobe.

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL HE JUST FRIEND REQUEST ME!!!"

Now, for the number things.

– I made up her middle name so sue me

Read and Review

Time for a little R&R


	2. Chapter 2

MySpace IM

By Rachel

Disclaimer – I do not own MySpace, or Naruto

Warning – Language not suitable for small children, AU, OC, and OOC.

Pairings – SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Chapter Two – Bulletin Glory

After my little metal break down I cooled off a bit to think. Should I accept or decline. Then I figured what the hell why not this should be fun, right after I clicked accept, I went to post a bulletin.

_Subject: a hottie just added me…. NOT._

_Body: I cannot believe you. You know who you are just what do you think you're doing adding me. Oh well your death, I will get you back for that locker room stunt, mark my words._

_Post Bulletin Delete Bulletin_

I hit the post button then it went to a little review box thing.

_Subject: a hottie just added me…. NOT._

_Body: I cannot believe you. You know who you are just what do you think you're doing adding me. Oh well your death, I will get you back for that locker room stunt, mark my words._

_Edit Bulletin Post Bulletin_

I hit the post button, the logged off. I decide to take a shower and go to bed.

--

**Next Morning**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Beep**

**Be-SMASH**

It was Saturday for Kami's Sake… then I remembered why I woke up so early…

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" and in my attempt to get off my bed I fell, right on my face. "Ow…"

I got up and ran to my dresser and pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a pair of underwear. I slipped those on and found my bra lying on the floor and picked it up and clamped it in the back. I then proceeded to walk to my closet to find a shirt. I settled for a white wife beater with a black wife beater to go over it.

I looked in the mirror and adjusted my shirt so you could see the white beater just below the black then I brushed my fingers through my hair. I ran to the kitchen toothbrush in had trying to find something to eat. I settled for a chewy bar. When I was all done I slipped on a pair of black chucks. I ran out the door and headed done the street towards the local restaurant. Yes, today I had a job interview.

I was about two steps from the door when some punk kid ran by me, and being me I started to fall, I waited for my face to get a fine how-do-you-do from the cement and nothing came, instead I felt something around my waist.

I looked down to see a muscular arm, with a leather wristband around it with the _Uchiha _symbol. That's when I felt a hot breathe near my ear.

"Watch where you're going, Sa-ku-ra" ugh again with the saying my name in weird fashions.

"Listen hear Sa-su-ke," I turned to tell him off "you need to watch your--," that is when are eyes meet, and my breath hitched in my throat, my face started heating up at the closeness of our faces, since when did he become so sexy?

_**Sasuke's POV**_

I had my arm around my waist when she started to speak.

"Listen hear Sa-su-ke," wow the way she said my name is it okay if that kind of turned me on… guess not… "you need to watch your--," she proceeded to turn to face me and our faces where inches apart, my ears started to heat up and the blush slowly crept over my face.

Since when did she become so attractive?

Sorry I Know it was short… and sorry for not updating I have softball and school.

I promise next chapter will be longer. It was sort of a filler, and it was suppose to have some fluff.

Did I spell his last name right. Okay thought so. Thanks for reading I will update soon please bear with me.


	3. Chapter 3

MySpace IM

By Rachel

Disclaimer – I do not own MySpace, or Naruto

Warning – Language now suitable for small children, AU, OC, and OOC.

Pairings – SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno

Hey guys sorry for the long wait on update I was falling behing in school I will try to update more often it's just I'm leaving for church camp so yeah. By the way I started recently going to church that is why the language is changing new me so yeah. ENJOY!

Chap. 3 – Too many Pic Comments!!!

**Sakura POV**

Our faces got closer…

I started to close my eyes…

I could feel his breathe on my face…

My blush covered my whole face…

…

…

…

…

Then he drops me… ah how roman—he just DROPPED me.

The nerve of that guy to drop me smirk and then chuckle like some BA he thought he was. No, this is not happening. So I did what came naturally. I slowly stood up and…

**SMACK**

Yep that's right I smacked him and walked into the restaurant. That'll teach him. HA. No one messes with me.

**Sasuke POV**

She just smacked me in the face. I mean I guess I deserved it for dropping her **(gahh so many I's)**. Smirking and chuckling was a bad idea to but her expression was hilarious.

The only reason I dropped her was because I was starting to panic.

Yes, Uchiha Sasuke, extraordinary player #1 started to panic when he was about to be kissed by Sakura Haruno.

The girl who said my name was pretty…

Who used to like me in the first grade…

Who constantly pulled pranks on me…

The only girl to be my friend and just that…

The girl who always threw snide and sarcastic comments at me…

The girl who clouded my thoughts every minute we where apart…

The girl I lost my chance with…

The girl I… I…

Loved.

**Sorry short update I'm having a brain fart. But I will update before I leave for camp on Sunday I promise review please I've got no food but I will be your friend. Yeah I know the end was cliché, cheesy, corny, etc. whatever though it is my story not yours you want it better read something else or read something else.**


End file.
